MirokuxSango forever
by animelover627
Summary: well lets just say something happens to Sango while she is pregnant and during that transformation Miroku is trying to be with her
1. 7 years later

Its been years since they destroyed Naraku and the well was sealed off so Kagome wasnt able to get back to her closest feudal friends well if you count the hanyou as one. "Miroku...its been 7 years since we saw Kagome. I still cant believe the fact Kagome cant visit us." says Sango. "If anything shes happy being with her friends from the present day era not worrying about Inuyasha and his annoyances he brings." says Miroku putting an arm around her. "Ya, that hanyou has something to bicker about whether it was the fact Kagome stayed in her era for a long time or the fact we have more chemistry then them." says Sango. "Well we are expecting soon right?" wonders Miroku. "Mhm." says Sango leaning on him. "Kagome always showed us games we could play but since shes gone and the fact Kikyo is back in heaven..." says Miroku holding Sango close. "Hes moping around in boredom." says Sango. "Yup." says Miroku. "Sister! Sister!" says Kohaku running up. "Ya Kohaku?" wonders Sango. "Rin and I were wondering if it was true." says Kohaku.

"What was true?" wonders Miroku. "The fact that I can finally be an uncle." says Kohaku. "Well for one thing i dont know how many kids we will have Kohaku so relax." says Sango. "I bet Miroku is finally happy to have a son." says Kohaku. "How would you know? For all I no it could be a girl." says Sango. "Or twins, triplets, quadruplets." says Miroku. "...well we wont know till then." says Sango. Miroku kisses Sango. "Ya we cant tell when the baby(s) wanna come but I hope soon cuz after the shit with kazaana possibly consuming me and you being under Naraku;s control I wont have to worry about dieing. Worrying Sango is something I dont want happening." says Miroku. Sango smiles. "Even so...you did everything you could in case of the tragedy." says Sango. "But it never happened." says Miroku. "Thank god for that. Our love is to meaningful to lose one another." says Sango drifting off to sleep. "Ya...to strong...to meaningful...nothing or noone could stand in our way. Love is the strongest emotion." says Miroku.

"You break love and diss her all hell would break lose." says Kohaku. Rin ran up to the others. "KOHAKU COME BACK LORD SESHOMARU WANTS YOU!" yells Rin. "COMING!" yells Kohaku. "If I dissed her shed kill me but thatd never happen. For Id give my life for hers." says Miroku setting her head on his lap. "Well...dont try anything or your doomed." says Kohaku. "CMON KOHAKU HE CANT WAIT FOREVER!" yells Rin. "ALRIGHT ALREADY!" yells Kohaku. "Well lord Seshomaru doesnt like waiting." says Rin. "Just dont try anything stupid or you will be devorced or locked out as soon as that happened." says Kohaku turning away from Miroku n Sango. "No worries. I love her to much to do that any way." says Miroku. "Well see ya! Cant wait to be an uncle!" says Kohaku running toward Rin so theyd leave together. "Im not the pervert that used to be known. Ive changed completely." says Miroku untieing part of his kimono to put over Sango. "ZZzzzz...you didnt have to Miroku...zzzzZZ." yawns Sango. "Id do anything for you Sango." whispers Miroku then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Food for the pregnant taijiya

The next day at the house...

In the morning Miroku was in the kitchen making a BIG breakfast for Sango. Sango wakes up. "Huh?" wonders Sango. "Morning sleepy head!" says Miroku. "Oh wow! Is this all for us or me?" wonders Sango. "Its all for my pregnant taijiya." says Miroku and kisses her passionately. Sango blushes. "Oh Miroku!" says Sango. "Hey if there are more babies then be happy im letting you eat all this. Hell, you can eat all you want." says Miroku and sits her at the table, "Now you stay here and i'll be right back!" says Miroku getting the food. "Okay!" says Sango. "Now since your pregnant and your cravings go crazy now-a-days...I wanna see if you can eat all this." says Miroku setting the food down. "Shit Miroku! This is more then I would/could eat!" says Sango in awe. ^_^ was Miroku's expression. Sango eats the food. "Well you are intune to food whether your pregnant or not so..." says Miroku.

Sango busy eating. "...tell me when you dont want anymore kay?" says Miroku. Sango nods. "You ready for more or is the baby not hungry anymore?" "Im hungry no matter what silly but I musnt eat to much for the baby might be..." says Sango. "You worry about that when the baby comes." says Miroku. "But I might be...ya i could be...fine whatever." says Sango. ^_^ was Miroku's expression. Sango was silent. "Be right back!" says Miroku and trips leaving the room, "Hehehehe..." Sango giggles. Miroku then returns with four plates full of food. As soon as Miroku set them down, she took a peace and nibbled it down fast. Once she liked it and wanted more she started shoveling handfuls of food into her mouth until the baby was full. "Are you that hungry? That you have to shovel food into your mouth?" wonders Miroku. "Like you care!" says Sango. Miroku kisses Sango. "You and the baby have big appetites." says Miroku.

Kirara scampers up to them. Miroku doesnt notice and steps on Kirara's tails. Kirara mrowred and hissed. "My bad." says Miroku. "Smart move!" giggles Sango. "Hehehehe." says Miroku. Kirara jumps into Sango's arms. "If we're expecting a child it better be either tonight or very soon." says Miroku. "Impatience is never a good thing sexy." says Sango. "I cant help it if I love kids." says Miroku. "You sound like a raper." says Sango. "I cant help it if the kids like having me around." says Miroku. "Which ones? The female kid kids, the preteen kids, the teen kids, or the 18 year olds -_-?" wonders Sango. "Im no raper. I just love the females of the villages." says Miroku. "AUGH! Why do I even bother! If you love me to death then act it!" says Sango. "I cant help it! Besides even if I love women of all Japan well that we've been too your still my #1!" says Miroku putting his arms around her. "Your such a doofus." giggles Sango. Miroku kisses Sango's neck. "A father cant wait patiently for the first child silly girl." says Miroku. They laugh.


	3. Shopping time

Sango started getting stomach pains. Kirara tilts her head mewing. "I think the food you gave me didnt settle right even if im pregnant." says Sango. "My poor baby girl." says Miroku tightening his grip. "Miroku..." says Sango. "Ya?" wonders Miroku. "Is the baby kicking yet?" wonders Sango. "Errrr...no but I can feel 3 babies that I know of." says Miroku in awe. "T...Triplets?" says Sango. "Well there could be more." says Miroku. "Oh yay." says Sango. "Welp its been like 9 months so I wouldve thought." says Miroku. "Likewise." says Sango. Miroku kissed Sango. "We cant tell when the babies will be born." says Miroku. "If Kagome was still here she'd be surprised by how big my belly got." giggles Sango. "Come on Sango! Lets get you knew clothes." says Miroku. "But I like my kimono." says Sango. "Well with how much you eat for 3 your kimono might tear." says Miroku. "Well...I guess we'd never know if it was quadruplets since I devour food like no tomorrow." says Sango. "So lets go!" says Miroku taking her hand. "Uhhhh...ok." says Sango. "Besides our clothes are old and tattered." says Miroku. "Well ya..." says Sango. "So lets get going." says Miroku. Sango nods.

Miroku and Sango go to the store. "Pick out a new kimono, I need to get something special." says Miroku. "You do that." says Sango. "Miroku walks up to a jeweler." says Shima. "Shima!" says Sango. "Long time no see!" says Shima. "I was just about to get new kimonos while he got something special." says Sango. "Mmmmmm...hope its worth liking cuz soon he might not want you." says Shima walking towards a heart necklace. "What is she talking about? Oh well." says Sango and found 4 kimonos she liked. "I dont want Miroku to think im a demon." thinks Sango trying them on. Miroku picked out a locket and took a picture out of his pocket. "Miss, id like to buy this locket but can you put this picture in it?" says Miroku. "Sure! No prob!" says the girl. She cut the picture into a small heart having just their faces. "Here!" says the girl. Miroku pays for the locket.

Shima walks over to Miroku. "Hey Miroku, long time no see!" says Shima. "Shima! Hey you!" says Miroku. While Shima and Miroku talked Sango payed for the kimonos and went outside to wait for Miroku.


	4. Sango gets turned into a demon

But thats when the trouble began...

When Sango walked out with her new kimonos a sorceress appeared out of nowhere and turned Sango into a demon. "Lets see if the monk wants to be near you now prego." cackles the sorceress and disappeared. Miroku walked out with the locket and was shocked. "Miroku whats wrong?" wonders Sango. "A...a...DEMON!" says Miroku. A demon?" wonders Sango. "Why do you sound like Sango evil one?" wonders Miroku angered. "Heh?" wonders Sango. "Unless..." says Miroku. Sango has shaky eyes. "Im the demon." thinks Sango and took off. "GET BACK HERE DEMON!" yells Miroku. Sango was gone. "Wait...why was she holding new kimonos I woulda thought she took them from Sango but after hearing her voice...she was Sango." says Miroku.

Bad move Miroku! Miroku picked the kimonos up and ran toward Sango. "SANGO! WAIT!" yells Miroku. "I cant be near you." cries Sango running farther away. "Dammit!" yells Miroku stopping. Sango looks back. "Its for your own good Miroku." says Sango then leans on a tree. "I can never show myself to you ever again...demons are horrid creatures and now im one of them." says Sango to herself tearing. Sango sings White flag to herself and sighs.

Miroku looks everywhere for Sango. "Sango! Sango where are you!" yells Miroku. Miroku notices Sango tearing. "There you are Sango." says Miroku walking up to her. Sango was about to run off again when Miroku grabbed her arm. "Oh Sango." he whispered into her ear then put the locket around her neck and hugged her tightly. "Awwww, thanks Miroku." smiles Sango. Just as she was starting to enjoy the hug, she felt and all-to-familiar grab on her bottom.

Sango smacked him. Miroku rubbed the handmark on his face exasperatedly. "Mood swings ARE HARSH!" whines Miroku. "All is good." says Sango. Miroku puts his arms around Sango. Sango blushed. "Though you are an evil demon or so it seems." says Miroku. "Miroku!" yells Sango.

Miroku and Sango laughed as he was chased by her. "You jerk!" she tried to yell as seriously as she could. The two stumbled over a bump in the grass and fell on top of each other, making their faces extemely close to to one another.

Sango's face was bright red. "Ummmmm sorry." she spoke nervously and began to wiggle from under him but she stopped suddenly when she felt a hand holding her in place. His hand. THe other propping him up above her. Only a little space though.

"Sango..." he said seriously.

The whole situation sort of scared her a little but when she saw his eyes, she calmed a little, although his intentions were unclear. She was going to speak but was to nervous at this point. His next words shocked her.

"I dont care what you look like as long as the babies are alright." says Miroku.

"Ca...cant we focus on the kids or the fact IM A...demon now. Y...you dont?"

"Why would you think I would never love you again if we're having fun even if your a demoness. "Besides the babies are..."

Sango wasnt under him anymore.

"Whats with you! I get your mood swings but staying away from me is not cool!" says Miroku. "Sorry sexy...but I cant bear the thought of you injuring me well when you didnt relize it was me...or being a demon for the rest of my life." says Sango eyes trembling.

"Come now! Relax! I never hunted you down." says Miroku handing her the kimonos. Sango dropped the kimonos and took off again. "STOP TAKING OFF ON ME OR I WONT BEABLE TO BE NEAR YOU DURING THE BIRTH!" yells Miroku.

Sango was gone.

Miroku got up annoyed. "Stupid spell!" yells Miroku. Its safe to say...Miroku didnt like this anymore then she did.


	5. Babies are born

As days went by Sango and Miroku did their own thing.

"Why me...I try t obe with her and yet she takes off...has our love shattered?" sighs Miroku then mumbles So sick of love songs and Incomplete.

In another village not to far...

"Sorry Miroku but i...show my face to anyone..." weeps Sango.

Finally it was the day of the birth...

Sango was crying. "Who am I kidding? I need Miroku." cries Sango running toward Keade's house. Miroku was gloomily waiting there. "A...demon? But you look like Sango?" wonders Keade. "Sango?" wonders Miroku turning his head. "...oh Mrioku...I cant bear to be away from you even if I got turned into a demon." tears Sango. She walked up to Miroku. Miroku hugged Sango. "Lets never do that again love." says Miroku. Sango nods. "The baby(s) are coming Miroku...but I dunno if they turned to demons like I did." says Sango looking away. "No worries baby." says Miroku and kisses her. "Miroku get away from me. It...it just doesnt feel right since im a demon now." says Sango. "You worry to much." says Miroku. Sango sighed and layed down.

Miroku walks out to see Inuyasha. "Oh hey!" says Miroku. "Sango's giving birth?" wonders Inuyasha. "Ya? Why?" wonders Miroku. "No reason." says Inuyasha. "Riiight! You want Kagome here." says Miroku. "Shut up." says Inuyasha. "You know you want her!" says Miroku. Inuyasha growls. "I said SHUT UP!" says Inuyasha tieing him up. -_- is Miroku's expression. "Dont go walking back inside or talk of Kagome!" says Inuyasha. Miroku gulped.

In the hut...

"Alright child one last push." says Keade. "UGH!" pushes Sango. A baby was born. "Awwww its a girl!" says Keade. Sango sighed in relief. "A girl but Miroku wa...ACK! WHAT ON EARTH IS...! Ummmmmmm lady Keade im not done." says Sango. "Hmmmmm perhaps we arent done after all." says Keade. "Gyaah! MIROKU YOUR A DEAD MAN!" yells Sango. Sweat drops ran down his face. "Inuyasha...untie me immediately! Sango needs me!" squirms Miroku. "Keh! As if. This is women's work not you interferring just so u can try something perverted." says Inuyasha. Miroku wiggling away. Inuyasha steps on Miroku. "ACK!" cries Miroku.

Keade walks out hearing the boys. "Have you no soul!" whines Miroku. "Only doing what I can to keep you away from the hut for the time being!" says Inuyasha. "Lies! You're just jealous!" says Miroku. "Shut your trap!" says Inuyasha. "You cant stand the fact im having kids!" says Miroku turning his head, "And before you." "Will you jsut shut up!" says Inuyasha getting pissed off, "Damn lech." "Anoooo." says Keade. "You see! You're in denial!" says Miroku. "Why you..." says Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gets cut off by Keade saying "Sorry! So sorry to interrupt! But im done with Sango." says Keade. Miroku and Inuyasha starring. Inuyasha drops Miroku. Miroku gets untied. Miroku runs to the hut and slides the door open. "SANGO!" cries Miroku then went silent. Sango smiling holding 3 babies best she could. "Tri...really amazing how they stayed human." says Miroku walking up to pick a baby up. "We have a girl and 2 boys." says Sango. "Triplets are still what a father likes whether 1 or many." says Miroku. "Hai! I know they arent all boys but..." "Say no more Sango. We are proud parents even though your a..." Sango giggles saying "I know! I sont care at this point as long as I am loved." "Say...Sango, you've made me the proudest man alive." says Miroku.


	6. Sango gets captured

Inuyasha walks in to find Miroku and a demon that looks like Sango n 3 kids. "Do i wanna know?" wonders Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango shook their heads. "Sango how the hell did you let someone turn you into a demon? It was stupid of you!" says Inuyasha. "Just leave!" say Miroku and Sango. "Whatever." says Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango look at each other and laugh as Inuyasha left. "No fair." grumbles Inuyasha.

Suddenly a triplet baby stroller appeared. "Emmmm ok." says Miroku. "Cmon Miroku! You cant be thinking theres a sorceress or magician out there." says Sango getting up. "Anything's possible love." says Miroku setting the girl baby in the middle. Sang sets the boys on the sides of her. They buckle them in. "We have yet to think of names." says Sango. "Mitsu and Mitsuki for the boys and..." says Miroku pondering. "...and our baby girl's name will be Maiya." says Sango. "Tomorrow is Father's day so we'll be getting you a gift." says Sango. "That'll be a great day." smiles Miroku. "Ya...we will be going now." says Sango. "You do that!" says Miroku. "Come on you 3." says Sango walking out.

It was evening...

People starring at Sango and the babies. "Hard to believe they're hers." says a woman. The child and husband nod. "What? I got transformed into a demon otherwise they'd be half demons." says Sango walking into a store. "She does have a point." says the woman. The husband and child nod. "Unless she took them." says Kohaku. "Why think that little slayer?" wonders the husband. "Cuz...my sister is pregnant and probly gave birth already." says Kohaku. "Then you better get the babies little slayer." says the woman. Kohaku nods. "I shall." says Kohaku.

In the store...

"Uhhh miss demons taking babies away and even coming in here is a major dont!" says the cashier. "These babies are mine retart! I got transformed into a demon." says Sango. "Explains why the babies are human and not half demon." says the cashier. "2 cards and 2 gifts." says Sango. She looked through the ailes. "Isnt there something?" wonders Sango. Sango finally found the cards and gifts.

"Now to get you some clothes and fast." says Sango. Sango grabbed a light green kimono with pink floral prints, and 2 of the same navy kimonos that say 'Im my father's double'. "Wow I feel like a..." "DEMON! FOR LIEING ABOUT THE BABIES BEING YOURS, YOUR COMING WITH ME!" yells a man in a monk's outfit. "But I..." says Sango shaky eyed. "Save the crap!" says the man. "I AM!" yells Sango getting up. "Little slayer bring these babies to their father." says the man. "Kohaku." thinks Sango. "Right." nods Kohaku. "Please...give my babies back! Miroku cant be without me!" weeps Sango. "How does she know Miroku? And why doesnt she act like any other demon taking children away?" wonders Kohaku. "Kohaku dont!" says Sango as he walked away. Kohaku was gone. Sango was crying. "Miroku...I tried to tell them...but they think im lieing." weeps Sango going to a dungeon. "Stay here ya damn demon!" says the guard. "Miroku..." tears Sango.


	7. Sango's anger gets the best of her

Back at the house...

"Miroku here are the babies." says Kohaku. "Kohaku? Why bring the kids back?" wonders Miroku. "Cuz a demon had them though she oddly resembled Sango." says Kohaku. "YOU IDIOT! THAT WASNT A DEMON TAKIN THE KIDS AWAY! IT WAS SANGO!" yells Miroku. My bad." says Kohaku. "Wheres Sango!" yells a very pissed Miroku. "She got taken away to a dungeon." says Kohaku. "This is great! Just GREAT!" says Miroku. "I...I didnt relize..." says Kohaku feeling guilty. "Its okay." sighs Miroku. Kohaku walks toward the door. "No, i will." says Miroku. "But its my fault." says Kohaku. "You stay with the kids." says Miroku. "Alright." says Kohaku. Kohaku plays with the kids Mitsu, Mitsuki, Maiya.

Miroku runs to the dungeon Sango was in. "Monk, why come near this rechid demon?" wonders the guard. "You got it all wrong!" cries Miroku. "Dude, monks dont love demons it doesnt work that way." says the guard. "But..." says Miroku. "Miroku?" wonders Sango. "SANGO WASNT A DEMON IN THE FIRST PLACE!" yells Miroku. "Ya ya. We heard it all before like 100 times ITS A LIE AND WEIRD FORA MONK TO FALL FOR SUCH A CREATURE!" says the guard. Miroku clutched the bars. "Miroku..." says Sango turning her head. The grip Miroku had on the bars slipped as he was dragged away. "Sango!" yells Miroku. "Miroku!" cries Sango, tears flying. Miroku was gone. "Mirok..." Miroku was shoved out. "...u." says Sango. "That'll teach him to find a way to get the demon out of my reach." says the guard.

Mirou banged on the door. "LET ME IN! I NEED TO BE WITH HER!" yells Miroku. Nothing happened. Miroku saddened. "Sango...why must things always go wrong." says Miroku falling to his knees, "Why...why...why? WHY!"

Sango got pissed. "Oh so now of all times your annoyed!" says the guard. Sango broke the wall down and clawed and scarred the guard. "MY KIDS NEED ME YOU JERK!" yells Sango. Tear drops fall down the back of Miroku's head. "C...come on!" says Miroku. "No! Well maybe." says Sango. Miroku backs away. "Sango...your aggression is harsher now then it was when you were human." says Miroku. "Damn guard." says Sango. "Choose now or we wont beable to be together anymore." says Miroku. Sango went to walk passed him but bumped into him instead. "Hehe..." blushes Sango. Miroku hugged Sango. "Miroku...if only I was a human aga..." Miroku had moved his hand down to her ass and gropped her. Sango smiled. Then Miroku untied the apron part of the Kimono. "Miroku we need to be where no one..." Miroku had his hands down the torn kimono an started smacking her ass. "Miroku!" yells Sango scaring his face. "No fun." sighs Miroku as they went home.


End file.
